


Разоружение

by fine_sillyscope



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_sillyscope/pseuds/fine_sillyscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки очень хочет жить. И очень устал драться.<br/>В сражениях Стива конца не предвидится.<br/>В тяжелый день кажется, что криокамера - выход. Но кажется не всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Разоружение

Баки учится смотреть в окно, как это делают нормальные люди. Просто подходить к стеклу, становиться в проеме, целиком открывая лицо и грудь возможному снайперу, и смотреть, не сравнивая картину с результатом прошлого наблюдения, не выискивая подозрительно движущиеся объекты.  
Минуты две такого упражнения он выдерживает, а дальше приходится сжать кулаки и представить, что он - дерево, прочно укоренившееся в полу.  
Зимний Солдат в его голове хочет отступить, укрыться за косяком и наблюдать оттуда, из-за прикрытия стены. Стоять вот так, в открытую, неловко и страшно.  
Иногда Баки завидует Зимнему Солдату. И стыдится этой зависти.  
Солдат не боялся бы.  
Солдату нечего было бы бояться, потому что он не высовывался бы так глупо.  
Интересно, так и выглядит шизофрения? Или еще какое-нибудь сумасшествтвие? В тебе живут два человека, постоянно друг с другом несогласные, постоянно спорящие, и ты - каждый из них.  
Баки потребовалась не одна бессонная ночь, чтобы признать: Зимний Солдат - тоже он. Не набор кодов, не злой двойник, не завладевший его телом призрак. Нет, Солдат был этапом его жизни. Отрицая его существование, Баки терял почву под ногами, чувствовал себя чужим в собственном теле. Потому что это тело, он слишком хорошо помнил, взвешивало в руках новую винтовку, это тело целилось и стреляло, это тело ломало чужой позвоночник, и он прекрасно помнил сопутствующий звук. Получалось, что принимая существование Солдата, Баки принимал и вину за кровь на своих руках. Паршивая альтернатива. Чем меньше о ней думаешь, тем лучше.  
Третья сторона помешательства, третий человек в его голове отсутствовал. Вернее, не так. Третий был мертв, и Баки почти что видел в себе его могилу - безымянную. Ничем не отмеченный участок земли. Джеймс Барнс, покойся с миром. О нет, Баки помнил. Помнил, что думал глупый мальчишка, что делал, как чувствовал. Но если Зимний Солдат никак не хотел отойти в мир иной и все продолжал выдвигать ему-теперешнему требования, то Джеймс Барнс безвозвратно остался в далеком прошлом. Баки помнил, как он умер. Глядя на электрическую лампу под потолком, страдая от боли, ужаса и отчаяния. Для него, молодого и наивного, все закончилось. Баки обнаружил, что не хочет пробовать блюда, которые нравились Джеймсу Барнсу. Не хочет брать в руки книги, оторые тот любил. Это было как оскорблять покой усопшего.

Во дворе девочка лет двенадцати играла со щенком. Щенок носился кругами вокруг маленькой хозяйки, подпрыгивал, становился на задние лапы, оставляя на светлом девчоночьем платьице следы грязных лап. В конце концов девочку позвала высокая светловолосая женщина, должно быть, мать, и та побежала со двора, таща щенка под мышкой. Животное вяло двигало лапами, но не сопротивлялось, видимо, привыкнув, что его хватают и носят, как только пожелают.  
Еще тема для мрачных мыслей: что думает создание, недостаточно разумное для того, чтобы проявлять собственную волю, когда оно в полной власти существ, значительно более сильных и интеллектуально развитых? Плохая тема. Фу, Баки, фу.

Джеймс Барнс был псом. Он подумал об этом еще в музее, глядя на изображение собственного лица с уже не очень-то своим выражением. Был он большой такой доброй псиной, охраняющей слабого и болезненного щенка. Потом щенок вдруг вымахал, стал больше и сильнее своего охранника. Но тот, верный зверь, все равно ходил следом за бывшим подопечным, прикрывая ему спину во всех драках.  
 _Зимний, слышишь, ты тоже пес. Отличная бойцовская собака, выдрессированная, идеально послушная, готовая умереть, но в клочья порвать того, на кого укажет хозяин._  
А он сам - так, бродячее животное. Никто не обращает внимания на бродячих собак, а Баки именно этого и надо. Главное, не забывать принюхиваться, чтобы вовремя унести ноги при приближении ловцов бездомных животных.

В Бухаресте было хорошо. Тихо. Баки нанялся работать грузчиком, платили до смешного мало, зато после каждой смены, документы не спрашивали, в лицо не вглядывались. Баки снял маленькую квартиру у человека с лицом пропойцы. В забегаловке неподалеку, где можно было брать еду на вынос, на удивление вкусно готовили. В квартире был старенький радиоприемник. То есть, поцарапанный, запыленный и неработающий. Но точно появившийся на свет намного, намного позже того дня, когда Баки в последний раз слушал музыку Поломка, кстати, оказалась несерьезной. Из строя вышел даже не сам приемник, а шнур питания. Перетерся. Соединить провода - плевое дело.  
Прелесть новомодной музыки Баки не понял, но все равно не один вечер провел, просто переключая радиостанции.  
У него была возможность слушать музыку.  
Просто сидеть и слушать. Музыку.  
Это ли не праздник.

Зимнему Солдату трудно. Он предпочел бы драться, а не бежать. Его утомляли бесконечные вопросы Баки, он не чувствовал за собой вины. Иногда он думал, как хорошо было бы вернуться. Чтобы все снова стало просто и понятно. Нужно бы было только выполнять приказы, а в перерывах - спать в небытии криокамеры. Вне мира, вне боли.  
Криокамера. Солдат стремился к не-существованию. Приоритетом, разумеется, было выполнение приказа, но и оно - всего-лишь путь к безопасности и бездумности кромешного льда.  
Баки боялся засыпать в ночи, когда его настигали мысли о заморозке. Боялся закрыть глаза, боялся уснуть и навечно остаться во сне, боялся забыть.Забыть - то же самое, что перестать существовать.  
Он очень хотел жить. Всегда хотел. Только благодаря этому он смог не сдохнуть тогда, в первый раз, в плену. И когда упал с поезда. И потом. Не было смысла жить, но он. Так. Хотел.  
“Вот и живи, - думает Зимний Солдат, - А меня оставь в покое”.  
Воспоминания Джеймса Барнса, мир праху его: очень яркий свет, в глазах стоят слезы, взгляд не фокусируется. Больно, больнобольнобольнобольно. Две мутно-белые фигуры, сквозь звон в ушах:  
-Сердце выдержит?  
-Сердце - да. За разум не поручусь.  
На каком языке они тогда говорили? Мог ли он - тогда - понимать их язык? Или ему все померещилось? Или сознание Джеймса Барнса оторвалось от тела и понимало чужую речь теми силами какие недоступны человеку,, не достигшему предела своего существа?  
Баки помнил все, что было дальше. Это была ночь, когда Джеймс Барнс перестал существовать.

Стив.  
Слово не имело значения, он просто повторял его про себя как мантру, и это успокаивало. Отвлекало. Утешало.

Со Стивом нельзя было встречаться ни в коем случае. Да и будет ли это встречей?  
Стив может увидеть в нем друга детства, и это будет обман. Баки не чувствовал себя тем человеком. Он не хотел занимать чужое место и слышать слова, обращенные на самом деле не к нему.  
Или Стив увидит Зимнего Солдата. Что будет в этом случае, Баки не хотел представлять.  
Баки оставил себе имя. Что такое имя? Просто набор звуков, нужный знающим тебя людям, чтобы к тебе обратиться.Стив Роджерс был единственным живым человеком, не чужим, по крайней мере, когда-то бывшим не чужим ему. Значит, ему видней. Стив говорит “Баки”, значит, “Баки”.  
Даже если Стив примет его (почти втайне от себя можно такое вообразить), в какое положение это его поставит? Капитан Америка должен либо предать друга либо укрывать преступника. (Капитан Америка, Стив все еще Капитан Америка, и у него, кажется, все в порядке). Разумеется, если бы Баки добровольно сдался властям, это избавило бы Стива от выбора. И может быть, они смогли бы тогда увидеться, хоть однажды. А может быть, нет. Может быть, Баки пристрелили бы на месте, как только он заявил бы о себе. Наверное, он этого и заслужил, но, несмотря ни на что, Баки очень хотелось жить. И очень, до тошноты, не хотелось снова оказаться чьей-нибудь вещью. А если он сдастся, свободы ему не видать. Хорошо, если просто будут держать в заключении. А если решат использовать?

Постоянство оказалось замечательной вещью. Бак знал, в какое время ему нужно отправляться на работу, заранее знал, когда вернется. Мог пойти за едой, или после заката сходить на пруд, постоять над водой. И после мог вернуться в свою квартиру. Он не решался назвать это домом но все же перестал держать рюкзак с самым необходимым все время под рукой, а спрятал его в тайник под полом. У него появились личные вещи - предметы, необязательные для выживания. Лишняя сменная майка. Набор старых блокнотов. И он осмелел настолько, что просто оставлял эти вещи в разных углах квартиры, когда уходил. Там, где их некогда было бы подбирать в случае срочного бегства.

Девочка во дворе научила щенка садиться, вставать и подавать голос по команде. Баки понимал, что ничего ужасного ребенок не делает. Обученная и послушная собака - безопасней для окружающих, чем полудикий зверь. Но все равно было противно.  
Он серьезно обдумал, не уйти ли в леса. Построить хижину, охлтится, копать грядки. И быть безопасным для окружающих без всяких там команд. Баки признал, что план осуществим. Но к собственному удивлению понял, что хочет не этого. Ему хотелось жить среди людей. Ходить по улицам. Слушать радио. Даже так, даже скрываясь и пряча лицо.

Он не любил смотреть в зеркало. Когда брился, старался, чтобы было видно подбородок и щеки, но не все лицо.  
Один раз Баки осмелился взглянуть на свое отражеие прямо и улыбнуться. Ему хотелось воспроизвести ту самоуверенную и искреннюю улыбку, что он видел на фотографиях в музее. Получилась такая кривая рожа, что Баки дрожь пробрала.

В доме сломался лифт, и на лестнице Баки остановила старушка. Она перегородила ступени, и Баки, чтобы пройти мимо нужно было либо отодвинуть ее, либо перескочить через перила. И то, и другое,привлекло бы слишком много внимания. Старушка бормотала что-то то ли на неизвестном Баки языке, то ли просто с очень сильным акцентом, он едва разбирал отдельные слова. Оставалось хмыкать и неопределенно кивать, низко склоняя лицо, чтобы волосы хотя бы частично его загородили.  
По обрывкам слов он предположил, что старушка негодует из-за лифта и очень устала взбираться к себе на верхний этаж с тяжелой сумкой. Баки рассудил, что самый быстрый способ избавиться от назойливой женщины - проводить ее до дома. Он подхватил сумку, от предложенной руки старушка гордо отказалась, и взбираться по ступеням стала довольно бодро.  
Подниматься оказалось всего два этажа. Баки чуть не проскочил лишний пролет, когда старушка окликнула его и замахала руками на свою дверь. Баки вернулся, поставил сумку у ног женщины, стараясь не смотреть ей в лицо, но и не отворачиваться при этом слишком подозрительно.  
Старушка что-то проворковала, благодарно похлопала его по неживой руке. Баки не вздрогнул и мысленно порадовался, что надел куртку с толстым рукавом, под которым не должен ощущаться металл. Пожилая дама сощурилась, еще что-то говоря. Выудила из сумки брелок с ключами, близко к лицу поднесла связку, выбирая нужный. Баки поторопился убраться с лестницы. Она плохо видит. Она даже не разглядела его!  
И все же оставшуюся часть дня он провел в сомнениях, не является ли старушка-соседка чьим-нибудь шпионом. Зимний Солдат холодно вспомнил, что соседка была уже здесь в день прибытия Баки. Несколько раз он видел ее на улице. Никогда - на лестнице.  
Еще почему-то не давало покоя прикосновение мягких старческих пальцев, которого он даже не почувствовал. Но представил во всей четкости.  
Это было такое обычное, крохотное, незаметное человеческое прикосновение. Незначительный знак симпатии, которыми люди награждают друг друга, едва замечая.  
Но к Баки так никто не прикасался десятилетиями.  
Да он же наверняка родился раньше той старушки!  
 _Стив Роджерс, как ты с этим справляешься?_

Ночью, после нескольких часов привычной бессонницы и тревожных раздумий, Баки пришел к выводу, что иногда, пусть в мелочах, он все же может чувствовать себя человеком. Нормальным человеком. Потом он уснул и даже увидел приятный сон. Не то чтобы кошмары доставляли ему неудобство, он к ним привык, сумел в них удобно устроиться, как сумел сжиться с тяжелым металлическим протезом. Но хороший сон - все же совершенно другое.

Следующим утром он увидел газету с якобы своим портретом. И Капитана Америку. И ловцов бродячих собак.

Связанный, в аквариуме-клетке, он думал, как хорошо было бы еще раз увидеть Стива. Чего он хотел на самом деле, когда пришел?  
Стива не было.  
Потом пришел человек с тонкой книжицей и сказал “фас”.

Надо признать, его желание видеть Стива было вызвано тем, что в его уже бывший дом в Бухаресте пришел Капитан Америка. Не Стив Роджерс.  
Была ли здесь та же разница, что между Баки и Зимним Солдатом? Пожалуй, нет. Маска Стива была, наверное, самым радикальным выражением его черт, но никак не его врагом.  
Характер у юного Роджерса был не сахар. Упрямство, в большинстве случаев заслуживающее лучшего применения. Но абсолютно неперебиваемое. Когда разубедить Стива не удавалось, оставалось только идти за ним и следить, чтобы мальчишка не слишком уж навредил себе, карабкаясь через стену невозможного. Баки шел. Шел, когда его собственный юношеский азарт схлынул, когда его уже тошнило от войны. Стив все менял.С ним стала важна не война, не бесконечное убийство, стало важно - быть рядом и настороже. И потом, Джеймс Барнс думал, что война должна закончиться, потому что ее нельзя выносить, просто нужно добраться до ее финала, нужно этого финала добиться.  
К чему шел Капитан Америка _после_? Возможен ли был в его сражениях какой-то финал?  
За Баки явился не его старый друг, явился человек, умеющий командовать, умеющий отдавать приказы, облаченный в свой, пусть аляповатый, вариант воинских доспехов.  
В Бухаресте Капитан Америка спросил, помнит ли его Баки. Баки не был уверен, кто перед ним, кто требует ответа.  
У Капитана, разумеется был план и список распоряжений. Капитан убеждал, что необязательно доводить дело до кровопролития.  
 _О, Стив, каково слышать это от тебя, одетого в форму, которую ты носил, когда мы вместе убивали и убивали. В окружении людей, пришедших за моей головой, от которых я, кстати, скрывался, именно, чтобы избежать кровопролития. От моей воли, как видно, по-прежнему мало что зависит. Но, кажется, я не хочу подчиняться даже тебе._

 _Это МОЕ тело и МОИ мысли!_ Зимнему Солдату безразлично отвращение Баки. Когда он был на задании, он просто устранял все помехи максимально быстро и эффективно. Окажись они в разных телах, выстрелил бы в лицо, не раздумывая, и дело с концом. А так - просто подавлял в себе все лишнее, сводил к нулю. У Баки даже не было возможности сопротивляться, он просто не существовал, превращалтся в инструмент Зимнего Солдата. Глазные яблоки, мышцы, способность мыслить, анализировать и прогнозировать, - не более чем механизм, не имеющая самосознания машина.  
Очнувшись с зажатой прессом рукой, Баки ощутил себя пьяным. Или, скорее, с похмелья. Невозможность бегства, правда, нехорошо бодрила. В чье, интересно, владение он угодил на этот раз?  
“Не убивай меня”, - подумал, увидев над собой человека. “Стив” - сказал вслух. Сам не понял, было это узнавание или просто старое слово-мантра сорвалось с языка.  
Про себя он давно понял, что самооправдания не помогают. Сделанного не изменить и не исправить, отрицая свою причастность.  
Но Стив все менял.  
Под недоверчивым взглядом Стива захотелось стать тем прежним, знакомым ему человеком. Так что Баки позаимствовал воспоминания Джеймса Барнса, и, кажется, даже его выражение лица. Баки начал нести какую-то чушь, про то, что он не так уж виноват, что виноваты коды Гидры… Стива (Капитана Америку!) это не проняло. Ему нужны были ответы. _Что ж, допрос так допрос. Как скажешь Стив. Я готов отвечать._  
И Баки бросил притворяться. Про лабораторию и себе подобных он рассказывал, ни на кого не глядя. Не хотел видеть ответные взгляды. Все равно в глазах Стива и этого второго, Сэма, он наблюдал отражение того же отвращения, что испытывал сам к себе. Ничего, отвращение - не дыра в легком, не сломанный хребет, с отвращением можно жить.

Стив никогда не сдавался.  
Для Баки вся эта история с Соглашением, по крайней мере, насколько Сэм успел описать ее в машине, была тенью его собственной биографии. Все просто. Если тебя хотят подчинить и превратить в инструмент, - сопротивляйся. Правда, биография Баки подсказывала, что сил на сопротивление может и не хватить. Но Стив никогда не сдавался. Как он видит собственную роль в конфликте, Баки не спрашивал. Не до того было. Да и как со Стивом говорить, он попросту не знал.  
Оказалось, проведенное в мире и покое время не так уж сильно на него повлияло. Баки все так же хорошо видел на человеческом теле карту уязвимых точек, так же легко планировал свои передвижения во время боя, стрелял по-прежнему метко. Он оказался в знакомой среде, среди знакомых задач. Все, что делать необходимо, он прекрасно умел. Впервые за многие месяцы он не чувствовал себя некомпетентным и беспомощным в том, что запросто давалось окружающим. Это успокаивало. Но успокаивало ту часть его личности, которая была Зимним Солдатом.  
 _Хочешь получить злую агрессивную тень, Стив? Такую, что будет всегда за твоим плечом, бросится на любого твоего врага, будет охранять тебя даже лучше чем прежде? Я могу быть этой тенью, этим сторожевым псом. Мне будет хорошо, я буду рядом с тобой. Я пойду за тобой в любое твое сражение. Я могу это сделать, Стив. Только не хочу. Не хочу быть Зимним Солдатом, да и солдатом вообще, пусть даже твоим._

Стив кажется, видел в нем нечто иное. Стив никогда не сдавался. Он так сильно верил, что отыскал своего Баки, что эта вера становилась заразной. Что, если ему действительно удастся воскресить ушедшего? “Что тогда станет со мной?” - думал Баки.  
А потом они стояли и смотрели из открытого самолетного люка на режущую белизну снега, на то место, куда Баки рассчитывал никогда не возвращаться. И Баки внезапно понял, что Стив говорит не с Джеймсом Барнсом, - с ним, теперешним. Что он, Баки, может взять все оставшееся от Барнса, все жесты и воспоминания, все мысли и привязанности. И он не украдет их, но получит с благословением по наследству.  
Стив похлопал его по плечу, это было первое его настоящее прикосновение. И на пару минут совсем все стало хорошо.

Болело все тело, но в этом не было ничего необычного. Странно было, что болела рука. Искусственная. Которой уже не было. Фантомная боль от потери ненастоящей руки. Как сон во сне. То ли Баки слишком сроднился с протезом и мысленно воспринимал его как часть собственного тела, а теперь в его больную голову лезли галлюцинации, то ли просто какой-то из обрывков проводов коротило, и он посылал сигналы в ту часть протеза, которая еще осталась в его плече и отвечала за интеграцию с нервной системой.  
Баки не мог заставить себя сказать об этом врачам. Он понимал, что ему здесь не причинят вреда, но слишком хорошо выучил, что с людьми в белых халаnах надо как можно меньше контактировать. Пожалуешься - нарвешься на серию тестов по принципу “А так больно? А так?”. А если боль станет совсем уж нестерпимой, он вообще способен зашибить кого-нибудь из тех кто пытается ему помочь. Случайным движением, на голом рефлексе, сам того не понимая.  
Криокамера пугала. Отдать - уже добровольно - себя во власть других людей, и даже не понимать, что творится вокруг. С другой стороны, местный психиатр, со сверкающими глазами предлагающий _поэкспериментировать_ над снятием кода, пугал еще больше. С его замороженным телом пусть делают что хотят. Но доверить собственную волю человеку, который сам не знает, что делает… Нет.   
Потерянный протез оказался самой толковой частью в нем. Без руки Баки разом потерял координацию, даже просто сидеть ровно было сложно. _Прости, Стив, боевая единица из меняя никудышная_. Да и что толку с бойца, который не находит в себе сил и желания драться, даже во имя справедливости.  
Друг из Баки тоже так себе. С рукой или без, он все еще очень хорошо знал, как убивать. Любой болван, освоив несколько слов, пусть даже на корявом русском, мог сделать с ним все, что душе угодно. И Баки помнил, пусть мутно и в кровавом мареве, собственную руку на горле Стива. Нет. Стив не один, у него хватит друзей, тех, кто придет на помощь,поддержит, прикроет спину.  
Зимний Солдат был уверен в решении. Наверное, Баки всегда слишком плохо понимал его. Солдат стремился не существовать, не быть, следовательно, не причинять вреда.  
Глава медбригады, высокая, очень красивая женщина с ярко выраженными скулами и мелко вьющимися волосами, пылала от ярости.  
-Мистер Барнс, я просто прошу вас повременить и подумать. На принятое вами решение сейчас влияют стресс, страх, возможно, полученные вами травмы. Это не рациональные основания.  
-Баки, пожалуйста. - Он смотрел на фотографии, приколотые над ее рабочим местом. Снимок медика с ребенком и большим золотистым ретривером, светит солнце, люди улыбаются, собака смотрит прямо в камеру.  
-Хорошо, Баки. Послушайте, то, что вам тяжело сейчас, то, что вас пугают эти ваши триггеры - не повод бросить все и пойти ко дну. Простите мою откровенность, но вы просто прячетесь. И не от тех, кто может за вами прийти. Вы прячетесь от себя. Вы попросту отказываетесь бороться и сдаетесь!  
Баки улыбается.  
-Иногда закончить войну можно только сдавшись.


	2. Переговоры

-Здравствуйте, Баки, давно не виделись.  
Вышедший из заморзки пациент моргнул. Для него это “давно” было пару минут назад. Дезориентирован, к тому же его должно мутить из-за препаратов, которыми его накачали, чтобы холод на разрушил живые ткани.  
Эмма набросила на плечи пациента заранее заготовленный плед, тот автоматически подхватил края ткани одной рукой, прижал к груди.  
-Что..?  
-Вы отсутствовали около пяти недель. К сожалению, у нас произошел сбой оборудования, пришлось временно отключить криокамеру, иначе была опасность для вашей жизни. Сейчас наша команда занимается ремонтом.  
-И сколько времени это займет? - голос не вполне его слушается.  
-Думаю, до вечера ребята управятся. Пойдемте, мне нужно с вами поговорить, у меня в кабинете есть травяной чай.  
-Я хотел бы остаться здесь.  
Эмма склонила голову и посмотрела на пациента снизу вверх с таки выражением лица, будто убеждала упрямого и капризного ребенка.  
-Вы не можете здесь остаться, техникам нужно полностью проверить помещение, чтобы убедиться, что сбой не вызван условиями внешней среды. Кроме того, я лично за вас отвечаю и вынуждена весь день за вами приглядывать. А вы, к сожалению, не единственная моя рабочая обязанность. Так что, пожалуйста, потерпите и погуляйте со мной по корпусу.  
Баки все еще сомневался.  
Эмма понизила голос.  
-Ох, Баки, вы думаете, я заведу вас в темный угол, чтобы прочитать код? Я его не знаю. Да и если бы знала, что бы мне мешало озвучить его сразу?  
-Извините.  
Он додумался до того, чтобы извиниться! Хороший мальчик.  
Эмма улыбнулась и жестом указала нужную дверь, предлагая идти бок о бок.  
Это давало ей отличную возможность понаблюдать за движениями пациента.  
Шел он с затруднением, что для человека, только что потерявшего конечность, было неудивительно. Другое дело - Баки не щадил себя. Не замедлял шаг, чтобы дать телу лишнюю секунду на адаптацию к новой форме и весу. Игнорировал участившееся дыхание. Не пытался найти более комфортную позу.  
Эмма отметила про себя эту особенность, пока не зная, поможет она или помешает.

-Чай на местных травах, - она пододвинула к Баки теплую фарфоровую чашку, долила горячей воды из термоса в собственную, - Масса полезных веществ. Питательных, увы, маловато, но попозже мы с вами можем дойти до столовой.  
Баки молча протянул руку за чашкой. Одеяло тут же сползло с его плеч и свалилось на пол. Он безмолвно встал, поднял его, повесил на спинку кресла, неспешно сел обратно, отпил глоток. Как автомат. Если удастся убедить его отказаться от заморозки,, ему потребуется хоть какой-то протез. Иначе этот человек изведет себя попытками делать все с той же правильностью, что и прежде, только одной рукой.  
-Как вы себя чувствуете? Что-то беспокоит больше прочего?  
-Все в порядке, спасибо.  
Про себя Эмма обозвала пациента упрямым ослом.  
Баки старался не встречаться с ней взглядом. Изучал стены небольшой комнаты.  
-Семейные фото, - прокомментировала Эмма, когда его взгляд уперся в доску над столом. - Сыну девять лет, на этой неделе живет с отцом. Жутко скучаю по нему. По ребенку, я хочу сказать. Кажется, он скучает по мне меньше.  
-Почему?  
О, так безопасная для него тема все же вызывает реакцию? Запомним.  
-Не знаю. Может быть, это только мои страхи. Мы с его отцом разошлись пару месяцев назад, поняли, что у нас разные взгляды на жизнь, сын злится. Говорит, мы его предали. Но я решила, что предательством была бы нечестность. И оставаться с человеком против собственной воли было бы предательством.  
Эмма посмотрела на доннышко своей чашки.  
-Ладно. Сейчас мне нужно сделать пару анализов, вы знаете, у нас тут медцентр для тяжелых случаев. Можете пойти со мной.  
Баки одним глотком допил чай.  
-Думаю, мне не стоит показываться на публике.  
-Есть выход, - Эмма помахала одноразовой медицинской маской, - Могу еще непрозрачные очки вам выдать.  
-Кажется, лицо - не единственная моя примета, - Баки чуть склонил голову в сторону отсутствующей руки. Не посмотрел, не двинул плечом.  
Эмма с минуту в раздумьях изучала его лицо. Усталое. Старое.  
-Ладно. Тогда оставайтесь здесь. Но я попрошу вас о помощи. Мне нужно рассортировать результаты вчерашних исследований и разослать их адресатам. Это важно, от этого зависит лечение многих людей. Здесь сенсорный экран… Простите,вам не приходилось взаимодействавать с такой технологией?  
-Я понимаю принцип.  
-Ура. Тогда смотрите, вот список проанализированных проб. Нужно их посмотреть, те, у которых в синей графе прочерк - отрицаттельные…  
Результаты были срочные, но вообще-то не такие уж жизненно важные. Баки для чистоты эксперимента об этом знать было необязательно. Эмма очень старалось чтобы ее объяснения не выглядели так будто она говорит с девятилетним ребенком, хотя именно ребенка она и представила на месте своего подопечного. Сосредоточенное выражение на лице Баки до забавного походило на физиономию сынишки, когда тому было что-то действительно интересно.  
-Вы точно мне это доверяете? - уточнил Баки.  
-Разумеется, - развела руками Эмма. - Вы буквально спасете мне жизнь. Да, вспомнила! Мистер Роджерс! Мне сообщить ему, что вы… эээ, здесь?  
-Нет! Не нужно!  
-Как скажете, - Эмма сделала еще одну пометку в мысленном дневнике наблюдений.

Просить Роджерса поговорить с пациентом было бы ошибкой.  
По идее, присутствие близкого человека должно положительно сказываться на пациенте. Но после прошлого короткого разговора перед криокамерой у Баки глаза стали как у пса, которого хозяин оставляет одного (пока Эмма жила с мужем, такой вот несчастный взгляд их собаки провожал ее каждое утро).  
-Напрасно вы его не разубедили, - попеняла потом Эмма Роджерсу.  
-Это решение Баки. Им так долго помыкали, я не думаю, что кто-либо вправе теперь отнимать у него право выбора.  
Эмма вздохнула.  
-Иногда, мистер Роджерс, дела не налаживаются оттого, что вы стараетесь выглядеть так, будто все в порядке.  
Капитан Америка, кажется, просто не понял. Почему? Обычная черствость, стереотипно-мужская потребность сохранять лицо в любой ситуации, боязнь показаться слабым? Можно подумать, если выяснится, что Капитан Америка способен что-то глубоко переживать, он сразу развалится на кусочки, испарится облачком тумана, по крайней мере, в собственных глазах  
Диплома психотерапевта у Эммы к сожалению, не было. Но интуицией опытного диагноста она чувствовала некий разрыв, требующее внимания повреждение. И категорически была несогласна с методом “лечения”.  
Увы, против нее были и пациент, и ответственное за него лицо, и даже сам король (который в конечном счете был работодателем Эммы). В битве авторитетов Эмма явно проигрывала. Своим мнением она, тем не менее, не поступалась.

Про себя она все еще продолжала давно завершившийся спор, искала аргументы.(“Как же вам объяснить… Это как гонка вооружений. Один человек опасается выглядеть слабым. Боится, что если кто-то увидит, что у него не все под контролем, то ранее скрытые проблемы разом усугубятся, сделаются катастрофическими. И этот человек надевает самоуверенную маску, становится в агрессивную позу. Как будто выставляет ракеты вдоль своих границ. Ему кажется, что он сохраняет собственное спокойствие, а его соседи видят в нем угрозу. И боятся к нему приблизиться, ведь он может атаковать. И сами вынуждены вооружаться, надевать маски…”)

В кабинет Эмма вернулась с тяжелым подносом, заставленным тарелками. Она взяла несколько блюд на свой выбор и еще мороженное для десерта, любимый сорт сына.  
Баки сидел за столом, чуть сгорбившись, обхватив правой рукой левый бок, и читал позаимствованный с полки журнал.  
Все анализы он давно рассортировал, Эмма проверила по карманному коммуникатору.  
Эмма, неловко балансируя подносом, прикрыла за собой дверь, тарелки чуть не попадали на пол. Спас пациент, с нечеловеческой скоростью обогнувший стол и подхвативший поднос ровно в нужной для равновесия точке. Впечатляет. Значит, не столько физическое состояние влияет на его неловкость, сколько понимание этого состояния и неуверенность в себе. В ситуации, когда думать некогда, Баки проявил примечательную ловкость.  
-Я зашла в столовую по пути и взяла обед на двоих, - пояснила очевидное Эмма.

Смотреть на человека, едящего с явным удовольствием, было приятно. Эмма отложила свою вилку, рассудив, что без мороженого как-нибудь обойдется.  
-Вы цените Роджерса больше жизни. И считаете, что вы для него бесполезны.  
Это была провокация. Но Баки (Эмма искренне завидовала его самообладанию) только покачал головой, не поднимая глаз.  
-Судя по всему, так.  
-Вы не думали, что любовь - это не полезность? А привязанность - не связь командующего и подчиненного?  
Баки отодвинул от себя вазочку с шариками мороженого. Эмме стало немного стыдно за то, что испортила ему аппетит.  
-Я опасен.  
-Угу. Я помню. Одного понять не могу. Если уж кто-то сюда доберется, сумеет прорваться к вам, не лучше ли, если вы будете в сознании, и сможете бежать или сопротивляться, сохранить свободу, в том числе, от триггеров? А в криокамере вас возьмут беспомощным. А теперь представьте, что никакой злодей, или американское правительство, или кто угодно за вами не явится. Во пропустите столетие, как Спящая Красавица. А потом кто-то найдет позабытую всеми криокамеру и из любопытства вас выпустит. Коды ваши, наверное, никто не вспомнит. И Роджерса уже не будет в живых.  
Тут Эмма его достала. Баки вскинулся, встретился наконец с ней глазами. Но через несколько секунд взял себя в руки, медленно выдохнул. Эмма с досадой поняла, что так и не услышит то, что он собирался сказать.  
-Давайте начистоту. Я не согласна с тем, что вы делаете. Криокамера - сложное оборудование, заслуживающее лучшего медицинского и научного прменения, чем служить для пряток от себя и суррогата самоубийства. Так что мне пришлось пойти на саботаж. Не было никакого сбоя оборудования, была моя маленькая самодеятельность. Когда до техников это дойдет, я, скорее всего, лишусь работы. Но у меня это не первое увольнение, и работа, на которой приходится нарушать собственные принципы, не стоит того. Я получила два врачебных диплома, чтобы лечить людей, а не потакать их слабостям.  
Баки молчал долго. Наверное, боролся с желанием швырнуть ее в стену.  
-Если мне скажут, я могу убить вас. Вашего ребенка. Кого угодно.  
-А носитель вируса может кого-нибудь заразить. Но не сделает этого, если будет внимателен. Страх и трудности - не повод не жить.  
-Это разные вещи.  
\- Знаете, мне тоже иногда хочется уснуть и проснуться, только когда все уладится и станет хорошо. Очнусь я, а мой сын перестанет на меня злиться, начнет лучше учиться, а еще меня будет ждать внезапный выигрыш в лотерею… Но без моего участия, само собой, все не исправится в моей жизни, как бы старательно я ни засыпала.  
Баки отвернулся.  
-Извините, мне нужно…  
-Я понимаю. Отдохните пока, я уберу посуду. Туалетная комната в конце коридора налево. Там никого не должно быть, а то бы мы услышали шаги.

-У вас болит плечо. Подозреваю, мы не заметили какое-то повреждение, вызванное отсоединением протеза. Да, когда вы особенно стараетесь сделать вид, что все в порядке, лучше всего видно, что вам плохо. Вы не против, если я проконсультируюсь с нейрохирургом?  
-Не думаю, что прямо сейчас есть смысл. И я хотел бы вернуться в криокамеру.  
-Я говорила с техниками.К утру она должна быть готова. Была бы раньше, но, кажется, я умею ломать лучше, чем мне кажется. Могу принести вам одеяла и подушку прямо сюда, диван, правда, маловат. Или можете лечь в комнате для совещаний, там теплый пол, если постелить лишний плед - еще и мягкий.

Эмма задумалась. Перед ней был человек, отчаянно нуждающийся в помощи, но совершенно не понимающий, как об этом попросить. более того, даже не рассматривающей возможность помощи.  
Из той сильно урезанной версии биографии Баки, которую Эмме удалось вытребовать, упирая на врачебную необходимость, можно было сделать некоторые выводы.  
Баки привык скорее поддерживать кого-то сам, чем ожидать поддержки. Его десятилетиями держали в рабстве, где помощи ждать не приходилось. Если он и ждал, спасение не пришло.  
Баки очень боялся снова стать зомби-убийцей. И очевидно винил себя в том, что его принуждали делать. В собственных глазах Баки не заслуживал человеческого участия или минимального доверия. Если только не мог отработать его каким-либо образом. Это тоже понятно. Пригодность Баки к дальнейшему существованию долгое время определялась успешностью порученных ему миссий. Такое не могло пройти даром.  
Из всего мира он полагалтся разве что на Стива Роджерса. А тот позволил Баки лечь в криокамеру, подтвердив тем самым худшие страхи пациента. Баки убедился в том, что опасения из-за триггеров превышают его человеческую ценность. Любой человек, оказавшийся в возможной опасности из-за него - ценнее, чем он сам. В особенности, Капитан Америка, на которого Баки смотрел как на высшую инстанцию, своего судью и бог еще знает как на кого.   
И все же не самоубийство. Все же криокамера, дающая хотя бы призрачную (потому что Эмма не представляла, как снять коды, не прибегая к божественному вмешательству) надежду на дальнейшую жизнь.  
Баки боялся перестать существовать насовсем. Но Капитан Америка, его жизнь, его мнение, его безопасность, - значили для Баки больше, чем жизнь.  
А Роджерс подписал другу приговор, искренне полагая, что помогает.  
Эмма не была уверена в своих выводах, на все сто, но пока наблюдения приводили именно к ним.  
Учитывая ситуацию, ей придется отправить пациента обратно в заморозку, как он сам настаивает. Обидный проигрыш.

Высветившийся номер телефона спровоцировал нехороший холодок в животе. Женский голос в динамике Стив узнал.  
-Мистер Роджерс, это срочно. Кажется, я его убила. У нас были технические неполадки, мы так и не смогли обеспечить правильную работу… охлаждения. Мне нужна ваша помощь, пожалуйста.  
В трубке уже шла череда коротких гудков, а Стив так и стоял, не зная не то что как сказать слово, - как вздохнуть.

Разделявшие их тысячи километров (шесть часов) он преодолел как во сне. Это было злое, черное эхо предыдущего полета, когда Стив, бросив управление на автопилот, говорил и говорил, боясь остановиться, а Баки сначала дрожал, сжавшись в комок и улыбаясь (Стив вслух припомнил подробности их детских эскапад), а потом закрыл глаза и перестал реагировать, и Стив не знал, что это, обморок, шок, или хуже, и не мог вспомнить название ни одного подходящего к случаю препарата из бортовой аптечки. Только теперь было хуже, не имело смысла даже искать аптечку.

В лабораторном корпусе было темно и тихо. Эмма не отвечала на звонки. Он шел по темному коридору, не зная, что ищет. Зная, что ищет.  
Зал, в котором должна была находиться криокамера, пустовал. Мигали желтые лампочки на пульте. На полу змеями сворачивались провода.  
Сверток за стеклянной стеной одного из залов он заметил краем глаза. Просто что-то неестественно белое в темноте. Укрытое белой простыней. Имеющее форму человеческого тела.  
Пол качался под ним когда он вошел, опустился на колени, приподнял край ткани.

Баки проснулся от звука, от чужого присутствия. Первым побуждением было вывернуться из сграбаставших его тут же рук. Но он узнал запах. Даже запах он помнил, даже с закрытыми глазами мог бы понять.  
-Стив, - на этот раз это точно было имя, не просто бессмысленное слово-заклинание.  
Баки неловко поднял руку, чтобы обнять Стива в ответ.  
Роджерса трясло.  
Баки не понимал, что случилось. Но он уже просыпался вот так, не понимая.  
Рука бессильно упала, так и не прикоснувшись.  
-Я убил кого-нибудь?  
Стив отрицательно мотнул головой. Лица Баки не видел, только слабо чувствовал чужое неровное дыхание обрубком плеча.  
-Не покидай меня, - прошептал стив, - Не. Покидай. Меня. Не смей. Пожалуйста, живи. Ты мне нужен, ясно? Не. Покидай. Меня.  
Так они сидели, не шевелясь. Баки позволил себе чуточку расслабиться, переложил часть собственного веса на стиснувшие его руки.  
-Я не знаю, как, Стив. Но я же обещал. До самого конца.


End file.
